They believe they have built a 2-1) covalent lattice from DNA oligomers. The fundamental unit of the construction is an antiparallel DNA double crossover molecule. These have been ligated into what they believe are about I g sheets. Ile first attempt to visualize this in the STEM found wall-to-wall proteinase K which had been used to stop the ligation. The second attempt found that the buffer control was rather dirty and consequently indistinguishable from the sample, though it was now free of extraneous protein. In both tries, some tantalizing areas could be found. Further work awaits additional purification. In addition, they were trying to label the end of one of the component oligoiners with undecagold. This should be much better to visualize in the STEM fl= their early attempts using colloidal gold.